


Where Is Jo?

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abuse, Abuse mentioned, Abusive Relationships, After S14E08, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, somewhat a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: the reason why Jo's been MIA recently is bc she got kidnapped and Alex finds out and is worried and looks for her and stuff





	Where Is Jo?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, anon! sorry for late response! I have been dealing with moving and internet problems. Hopefully, this fulfills what you wanted, if not I’ll try to add more to it later! so enjoy this drabble(?)!

Jo Wilson was scared. Not even that word, more like terrified for her life right now. She had run into him. He was the one who hit her. The one who made her feel like shit ever since the I Dos left their mouths. She remembers every bruise, cut and words that left his hatred mouth.

So when she ran into Him he took his chance and grabbed her and went somewhere she didn’t recognize. She was trying her best to figure out where she was. All she wanted was to divorce Him and marry her actual true love, Alex. She hopes she makes this out alive.

***

Alex Karev was looking for his girlfriend. He tried to call, text and page her. Still no answer. He saw one of the nurses walk past. He got her attention: “Hey have you seen Dr. Wilson?”

“Yeah she was talking to some guy,” the nurse stated. “Something about his name being Paul?” Alex froze. “Thanks.” The nurse walked off. Alex went to get some help.

Alex had found Meredith. “MER,” he yelled, out of breath.

“What is it, Alex,” Meredith asked, concerned.

“It’s Jo…he found her!” Meredith froze.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was good. I tried to follow the prompt as much as I could. I might continue it down the road.


End file.
